This invention relates to the field of weather resistant cabinet structures, such as are used in present day electrical distribution systems. Such cabinets must be so constructed as to discourage vandalism and prevent weather damage to the instruments contained therein, as by snow, rain, wind, or blowing dust. It is also desirable, for maintenance purposes, that access to the interior of the cabinets be as complete as possible when they are opened.
One satisfactory cabinet for these uses is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,530. Here the top and one face of the cabinet are essentially completely open, but can be closed by a unitary cover which resiliently grips all the open edges to prevent weather infiltration, and which may be locked by a single padlock or other suitable mechanism.
This structure is in general very satisfactory, but in one respect presents difficulty. Particularly when the enclosures are of considerable size, it is simple for one man to open the enclosure, but not so simple for a single man to reposition the bulky and awkward cover in engagement with the five edges which it must engage for proper closure.